


That's What's For Dinner

by havisham



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Cosmic Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He eats his dinner, then Jon's dinner, then even Odie's dinner. And he's still hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What's For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [comment meme FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE!!](http://moetushie.livejournal.com/611280.html) on LJ.

Garfield eats his dinner, then Jon's dinner, then even Odie's dinner. And he's still hungry. He empties the fridge, then the pantry. He starts nibbling on the carpet, then the walls. 

Then he eats Odie. Then he eats Jon. 

He's still hungry, so very hungry. He eats the house, and the grass. He eats the neighbor's dog, and then the beware of the dog sign. He eats the post-man, and the soldiers sent to take care of him. The bullets just bounce off him. (He eats them too.) He eats the tanks they send, the missiles, then whole cities, whole nations. He's not a cat anymore, he's much much more than that. 

He drains the oceans, munches on continents. Then, when he's bigger than the Earth itself, Garfield swallows it with one big gulp! 

He reaches for the Moon and in it goes, into his mouth. Goodnight Moon! 

He has Venus and Mercury for lunch, and Mars, he saves for an afternoon snack. Jupiter fills him up for a little while (he's a little gassy afterwards), but Saturn is just too tempting a sight. He eats Neptune and Uranus without even thinking about it, popping their moons into his mouth like M&Ms. Pluto, he plays with for a little while before swallow it, like a pea. 

He rolls over to the Sun, it's inevitable, what happens now. He eats the Sun, tears streaming down his eyes. It's so hot that he begins to take big swallows of the Milky Way, just relieve the sting.

Other stars, other galaxies, advanced alien civilizations that have never heard of lasagna, he eats and eats and eats until there's nothing left in the universe except himself and a lot of dark matter (that he can't eat.) And Garfield is so very hungry that he begins to nibble on himself. He's as vast as the universe itself, now, so it takes a little while. 

But eventually, Garfield takes one last bite, and that's it. There's nothing left except an empty universe, cold and vast. Well, and his hunger, that's never to be satisfied. Forever and ever.


End file.
